The present disclosure relates to electrostatic latent image developing toners, image forming apparatuses, and image formation methods.
Toner particles each including a toner mother particle and external additive particles adhering to a surface of the toner mother particle are known as toner particles included in an electrostatic latent image developing toner. In one example, a known toner is a positively chargeable toner for two-component development. In one example, external additive particles include positively chargeable silica particles and negatively chargeable silica particles.